Evidente
by Affy black
Summary: Ginny sabía que Harry iba a dejarla. Aunque estuviera acariciándola y besando su boca como hace años no hacía, cada movimiento y cada caricia le sabía a despedida y no podía aguantarlo más. -Si eres fan de la pareja no te gustará-


**Titulo**: Evidente.

**Summary:** Ginny sabía que Harry iba a dejarla. Aunque estuviera acariciándola y besando su boca como hace años no hacía, cada movimiento y cada caricia le sabía a despedida y no podía aguantarlo más.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece (:

**Nota:** Nunca fui fan de Harry/Ginny :/ Aunque a veces escriba algo de ellos (porque me da la loca inspiración) o aunque ame con locura a la familia que formaron juntos (sobre todo sus hijitos, no lo negaré :B) Es que simplemente, no sé, no me gusta la pareja, tal vez se debe a que Ginny nunca me agradó, y cuando digo nunca es JAMÁS. En fin, si tú sí eres fan de ellos mejor sal de aquí porque en esta historia no los veras con un final feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Evidente.<strong>

Ginny lo sospechaba porque no era tonta. Podía ser que no fuera tan inteligente y observadora como Hermione, que podía hacer conjeturas fácilmente; ó tan intuitiva como Luna, que generalmente acertaba con sus suposiciones, pero ella sin duda también podía pensar y notar lo obvio.

Y desde hace un rato que el comportamiento de Harry había pasado de ser raro a ser extremadamente evidente.

A Ginny no le gustaba demasiado pensar en el futuro, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se imaginaba a sí misma caminando de la mano de Harry por el Callejón Diagon, a él proponiéndole matrimonio, o a ella confesándole que estaba embarazada. Las simples cosas que siempre soñó y que había creído, podría tener de verdad. Así que era duro ahora imaginarse un futuro sin él, porque para ella, era imposible.

Pero sabía que algo andaba mal y que si no hacía algo probablemente todo se iría al carajo lentamente y ella no podría salvarlo. No sabía si es que había otra mujer, pero si sabía que la actitud de su novio no era normal, mucho menos cuando ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por disimular, sino que lo hacía tan obvio como si quisiera preparar a la propia Ginny para lo que iba a ocurrir irremediablemente.

Porque Harry ya no la tomaba de la mano en público o en privado. Porque había dejado de desearle buenas noches a diario y de jugar con los mechones de su cabello cuando se aburría. Porque ya no la llevaba a comer un delicioso helado de chocolate con almendras a medio día ni se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta su casa cuando salían de paseo. Harry había dejado de besar la punta de su nariz con dulzura y se quedaba distraído constantemente, perdiéndose de la charla de ella, cosa que antes nunca había ocurrido. Su novio estaba extraño y ella lo podía notar más a cada minuto. Los labios de Harry habían dejado de buscar urgentemente los suyos en cualquier pasillo o cuarto vacío y ya no le preparaba cenas improvisadas los domingos.

Pero ella sabía que podría con todo lo que estuviera aquejando a su novio y que no iba a permitirle a éste dejarla. No sin luchar primero.

-Gin. –se sorprendió el moreno. -¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó.

No era cosa de Ginny aparecerse en Grimmauld Place sin haber sido invitada primero, principalmente porque no le gustaba que su novio se sintiera intimidado por ello, pero ese día no se preocupó por nada de lo que hacía habitualmente.

-Pensé que podría pasarme un rato por aquí. –contestó sonriente. –Has estado ocupado con la Academia de aurores y lo entiendo, pero no nos vemos desde el lunes. –murmuró suspirando.

Harry asintió y la invitó a sentarse en algún sofá mientras le invitaba algo de beber y ella se negaba.

-Perdona por no haberme pasado por La Madriguera a verte. –musitó Harry. –Pero como has dicho estaba ocupado. Además Ron me dijo que habías estado saliendo con Luna por las noches y no quería ser una molestia.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco pero lo disimuló como pudo. Era cierto que había sido su amiga rubia, ya que Hermione al ser mejor amiga de Harry no era la más indicada, la encargada de distraerla de la horrible realidad. Una donde Harry de pronto ya no la quería más. Los métodos de Luna consistían en emborracharse un poco y bailar con algún tipo guapo en un remoto bar muggle en el que nadie te conocía. Y aunque Ginny no podía beber demasiado porque tenía entrenamientos por las mañanas si podía tomar un par de copas y bailar con Luna, y con varios tipos atractivos, hasta que no pudiera más.

-No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para salir con mis amigas. –habló la pelirroja.

Harry pareció tensarse.

-Oh no, Ginny, no te estoy diciendo que me moleste que salgas con Luna, por mí está muy bien y no tienes que avisarme. No intentaba ser sarcástico o algo similar. En realidad no quería molestarte cuando ya tenías planes.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Hubiera esperado que Harry le armara alguna escena de celos, o que mínimo le pidiera avisarle cuando salía de noche con sus amigas, eso hubiera significado que seguía importándole, pero en vez de eso al moreno parecía darle lo mismo. Ginny sintió un ardor en los ojos de pronto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

Entonces Ginny se acercó y lo besó en los labios con suavidad, esperando que él le respondiera de la misma manera.

-Ginny. –susurró él contra sus labios. –Ven aquí.

Y la tomó del rostro con cariño besándola con infinita dulzura. A la pelirroja se le erizaron todos los vellos cuando sintió que Harry descendía hasta besarle el cuello y que su mano empezaba a acariciar su espalda y desabrochar su vestido.

Hace tanto que no hacían el amor que Ginny se sentía tan afortunada de que las manos fuertes de su novio estuviera tocándola nuevamente de esa forma, cuidándola y delineándola a la perfección. Ella misma fue quien se quitó su prenda y ayudó a Harry a desprenderse de su camisa.

-Te amo. –dejó escapar la Weasley y eso pareció ser un incentivo, porque Potter de repente ya se había quitado los pantalones y le quitaba el sostén a su novia.

Ginny sintió que volaba cuando la boca del moreno la recorrió por cada parte de su cuerpo que fuera posible e intentó jurarse a sí misma que ahora todo estaría bien. Que su amor seguía tan vigente como el primer día.

Pero no podía engañarse más.

Esas caricias le sabían a disculpas y esa lengua haciendo círculos en su abdomen a culpabilidad. Cada movimiento y cada beso que Harry depositaba en su cuerpo era como si fuera a ser el último y Ginny lo sentía. Lo sentía porque en cada fibra de su cuerpo latía el miedo a perderlo pero no podía seguir ignorando lo inevitable. Harry jamás la había tocado así, con tanta rapidez y preocupándose tanto por su satisfacción.

Ella sabía que Harry la encontraba hermosa y que solía disfrutar como loco cada parte de su cuerpo, por eso veía razonable que la forma de decirle adiós fuera esa. Besándola y quitándose la ropa interior con tanta agilidad que Ginny le preocupó que todo fuera a terminar demasiado pronto como para disfrutarlo, después de todo sería la última vez.

Y cuando finalmente Potter se introdujo dentro de ella, procurando que los gemidos de Ginny le indicaran que hacía un buen trabajo, la pelirroja lo entendió todo. Él seguía queriéndola pero ese cariño no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener esa relación. Harry la quería como al principio, como a una amiga y como la hermana de su mejor amigo, a la que tenía demasiado miedo de herir. Pero Ginny ya no era una niña y ya era capaz de salir herida sin morir en el proceso.

Y cuando Ginny soltó el último gemido de placer y llegó al cielo con Harry a su lado, supo que eso había significado más que todo lo que él hubiera podido estar haciendo últimamente y su evidente actitud rara.

Y Ginny tomó aire.

-¿Por qué me dejas, Harry? –quiso saber abrazada a su cuerpo y con la cabeza en su pecho. Lo escuchó dejar de respirar y esperó pacientemente.

-Gin, yo…

-Sólo quiero saber porque. –cortó ella. -¿Hay alguien más? ¿Me he vuelto aburrida o sosa?

Harry se incorporó.

-Claro que no. –murmuró besando su coronilla. –Eres la chica más divertida y genial que he conocido y desearía haber podido ser mejor persona y devolverte cada sentimiento con la misma intensidad. Pero no pude hacerlo Ginny y no te mereces que te engañe más. No cuando tú me amas y yo ya no lo hago.

Ginny hipó.

-Pero no llores. –le rogó Harry. –Porque me diste la etapa más hermosa de mi vida. Fue mi culpa no haber podido ser suficiente para ti. Y no hay nadie más Ginny, sólo soy yo y mis sentimientos. No estoy listo para seguir comprometiéndome contigo cuando ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de amarte igual.

Ella se secó una lágrima.

-Ha sido hermoso. –comentó. –No sólo hoy. Todo ha sido hermoso Harry, y yo quiero que seas feliz. Aun si es sin mí.

La chica se inclinó y depositó un nuevo beso en los labios del moreno.

-Quiero lo mismo para ti. –agregó Potter. –Somos amigos, ¿No es así?

Ginny quiso decirle que no. Que no quería ser su amiga y que no podía serlo. Que quería matarlo y al mismo tiempo atarlo a ella para siempre, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque ella no era tan egoísta y porque sabía que decirle que no sería torturar a Harry más de lo que ya había sido torturado todos esos meses de comportamientos extraños, en los que se decidía si dejar a Ginny o no.

-Sí Harry. –concluyó. –Somos amigos.

Él volvió a abrazarla y luego la dejó ir, y aunque ella quiso quedarse, se levantó, se vistió y se despidió, por lo que sabía, sería un largo tiempo antes de poder verlo de nuevo sin sentirse miserable, porque aunque le hubiera dicho que seguían siendo amigos Ginny no podía mirarlo a la cara otra vez sin recordar todos esos momentos juntos y la forma en que sus cuerpos se unían y encajaban haciéndola sentir que podía volar por los aires sin necesidad de una escoba. Y esperaba que Harry no se lo fuera a poner difícil y que entendiera que ahora lo que necesitaba era tiempo y distancia.

Y cuando por fin se marchó y llegó a casa ni siquiera se encontró deseando llorar, porque parecía que su mente ya había asimilado que Harry la había dejado hace bastante. Porque aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo las pruebas estaban ahí y por más que quiso luchar ya no había nada que hacer. El amor es así, cuando pronto llega pronto puede desaparecer y aunque Ginny quería creer que el que Harry sentía por ella no había muerto del todo y que había alguna parte que aun vivía dentro de él, entendía que no era suficiente.

Entre ellos dos no había bastado parecer que estaban destinados a estar juntos y Ginny, por más que tratara de decirse a sí misma que era Harry quien tenía la culpa había descubierto que ella misma tenía mucho que ver. Ella no era la misma muchacha de quince que Harry deseaba con todo su ser, y él tampoco era ya ese niño de once que era un héroe y el protagonista de sus sueños más locos. Tampoco eran James y Lily Potter, aunque muchos dijeran que el parecido entre ambas parejas era evidente y que los padres de Harry deberían estar orgullosos al ver a la chica de la que su hijo se había enamorado.

Ahora eran sólo Ginevra y Harry dos personas que, aunque le doliera, no eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>¿De veras soy la única que piensa que no son el uno para el otro? :

Jaja, bueno de todas maneras me gusta publicar todo lo que sale de mi cabeza y que me gusta como queda. Este fic me gustó a mí, aunque es probable que no le guste a muchos.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
